The present invention relates generally to a testing system and more particularly to a system for "hot testing" automobile engines.
"Hot testing" of an automobile engine is conducted under conditions that approximate normal operation. It therefore requires that the engine be run for a warm-up period sufficient to normalize the engine. The hot testing generally includes a power output, timing, oil pressure and vibration measurement. Hot testing may also include a check of exhaust emissions, exhaust temperature, noise and other aspects of engine performance.
In a typical hot test system, the engine is transported from the production line to the hot test stand. Water, electrical power and metering interconnections are made, and the engine is started and normalized. Finally the engine is tested.
All activity normally takes place while the engine is in the hot test station. The testing equipment itself is therefore idle for a substantial portion of the complete test cycle. In a typical hot test, the operating procedures and respective times are as follows:
______________________________________ Procedure Time (minutes) ______________________________________ Hook-up 5 Normalization 10 Hot testing 1 Release 5 ______________________________________
Thus the testing equipment is actually utilized only 5% of the total test time. The hot test equipment is idle for the remaining time while the engine is moved into the hot test unit, normalized and then released.
To test engines at a commercially viable rate consequently requires a substantial number of hot test stands. Since these stands are large and expensive, and since each must be coupled to the engine production line, the cost per engine hot test is substantial. Further, the complex nature of the system, i.e., several test stands and connections with the main engine production line, pose additional maintenance, safety and noise problems.